Many devices rely upon electrical current for providing power and control signals. Many of the devices, such as computers, audio, and portable electronic devices employ low currents that are passed through conductive pathways formed in printed circuit boards. Other devices rely upon higher currents for operation. In such devices, the higher currents are passed through larger electrical traces formed from a conductive material, such as copper bars supported by insulators. Conventionally, the electrical traces are formed by positioning multiple copper bars/strips joined through one or more bridge sections into a jig, injection molding insulators onto the copper bars, removing the bridge sections to form an electrical trace sub-assembly, and mounting or overmolding the electrical trace sub-assembly into a system component. The time and complexity for forming the electrical traces increases overall manufacturing costs for the system component. Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a method of manufacturing electrical traces that reduces manufacturing costs and complexity.